The Field Trip
by turkzfirefly
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls go on a field trip but when Buttercup gets lost in the woods who knows who she'll find there.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story. Hopefully this one will be much better. It's about a field trip. Yeah! I think I might kill Blossom off in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did Blossom would be dead. (Sorry Blossom fans)

"As we know class, tomorrow is our nature trail," Miss Keane reminded, " I hope you all are ready for a fun day." Cheers resounded from around the classroom; the loudest came from Buttercup. She loved those sort of things. Going out in the wild, the great outdoors was her passion. In fact, all three Powerpuff Girls were excited. Bubbles, because she gets to be with all her animal friends and Blossom because it will help her study the different types of plants.

The bell rang for school to be dismissed. All the students ran screaming out the classroom, excited for the next day.

" I can't believe it's today," Bubbles squealed, "It's one day closer to tomorrow and we all know what tomorrow is!"

"Yeah," Buttercup added, "The first field trip of the year. I can't wait! We get to go outdoors!"

" And it's educational. We get to learn about all the different things in nature!" Blossom stated also getting excited. The girls couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**·······················**

The night was restless for our excited young ones but they made it through. Sadly Buttercup was not feeling well.

"I'm not feeling well," Buttercup moaned.

"What do you mean?" Bubbles enquired truly concerned, "You were perfect yesterday."

"I know and today is the nature trail"

"Oh! Buttercup is going to die on the very best day of my life. Or Worse! She can't come on the field trip with me!" Bubbles burst into tears and clung tightly on to Buttercup's tiny figure.

"Get…off…of ME!" Buttercup screamed so loudly that Bubbles shrunk back away from her. "I'm not going to die and I'm still going on the field trip"

Bubbles squealed in delight. "Now we can wear cute little hiking outfits and our shirts will be in our respective colours and…"

"No! Our regular outfits will do just fine," Blossom, now walking in, said matter-of-factly.

"This is one time I agree with leader-girl," Buttercup stated narrowly escaping Bubbles dress up games. Bubbles pouted, crossed her arms and sunk to the floor.

It seems as though Buttercup's condition will not prevent her from having her fun.

**·······················**

"Backpacks…check. Students…check…," Miss Keane did one of her checks before leaving the ranch in the Townsville Woods, "…and we're off!"

Miss Keane led the students through the forest making sure to point out the different key things on the trail. Here is where we find the girls. Blossom taking notes, Bubbles in complete awe of the beauty surrounding her and Buttercup…gazing of at something peculiar in the distance.

The class continued on but Buttercup lagged behind and began drifting towards whatever she was so captivated with. Blossom took notice of this and called out to her.

"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled. Buttercup's head snapped to face her but her eyes were still glancing at the light in the distance as she began to move towards the class.

"I knew bringing you in this condition would be trouble but I didn't think it would be the bored lagging kind of trouble," Blossom complained, but Buttercup was not listening. She was still gazing deeply at that intriguing thing. She was totally oblivious to the lush green trees, beautiful flowers, chirping birds and scurrying woodland creatures.

She looked ahead at the class. They were engrossed in looking and listening to the teacher. Buttercup saw this as a chance to stowaway. She slowly drifted away to follow the light.

It seemed to forever take for her to reach it but she continued to pursue it until it disappeared. She was immensely disappointed. Buttercup took this opportunity as one to scan her surroundings.

This part of the woods was certainly different from the rest of it. The trees had an unearthly golden look to it. The furry woodland animals were no where to be found. Her class was no where to be found. Buttercup was indeed lost.

She began to panic, flying around all over the place. She got scared and was all alone in this frightening place. She finally somewhat calmed down and decided to fly in a straight line. She ought to get somewhere that way.

She flew at top speed making sure to fly straight. No curves. No bends. Just straight. She flew until she hit some thing hard. She fell on the lush green grass with a thud. This did not do very well for her in her state at all. She had hit a hard brick painted wall. The wall belonged to a massive mansion brightly painted and splashed with colour like a baby did it.

Then an alarm began to sound, very loudly. This gave Buttercup a wicked headache. Metallic walls began to surround her, encasing her in darkness. She wasn't too proud to admit that this scared the heck out of her. She wished that she had stayed with the group.

Suddenly something grabbed Buttercup by the arms and dragged her away kicking and screaming into the unknown.

That was nice short story. Buttercup's taken away to who knows where and her sisters don't know that she's gone. What a great way to end a story. I love it. Or I can do another chapter. Who cares. Or I can write a better ending right here. Buttercup's gone forever and her sisters don't give a damn. Yeah that works. Ooo and Buttercup gets a concussion and dies from hitting head on the wall. The end!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I decided to do a second chapter after all. The second chapter came into my head and I just had to write it or I'd eat myself alive or rot. Either one is good.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Don't ask. But that does prevent me from planning out their entire life.

"Oh Buttercup. Look at the lovely bunnies. Buttercup? Buttercup?" Bubbles has just discovered that Buttercup was no where to be found.

"Blossom, Buttercup's gone," Bubbles whimpered.

"Well of course," Blossom replied, "Buttercups aren't in bloom yet."

"They aren't? Oh!" Bubbles responded going about her merry way. Then it struck her like a brink. "Buttercup, _our sister _is gone!"

"No silly, Buttercup's right… Oh my god! She's gone!" Blossom panicked, "No need to panic. She probably went for a water break. Or not. O God. What will we do!"

"We can tell Miss Keane," Bubbles coolly suggested.

"Right. We can tell Miss Keane. Miss Keane!" Blossom and Bubbles reported the situation hoping that they can help before anything happens.

**·······················**

Buttercup was flung inside a dark, damp room.

"The red one will soon be with you. Oh and don't try to break out of here. This room is surrounded by 9 ft thick titanium walls insulated by an electrolyte-magnetic heat sensors that will immediately shock you with 1,000 volts of electricity if you do so much as lean back on the walls to hard. And also it will sound an alarm that will alert anyone who is within 8 miles of this mansion. Any questions?" it said. Buttercup was very much puzzled by his words.

"Whatever," was her reply. It shrugged and proceeded to leave.

"Wait! Who's the…" she had started to ask but it had left locking the only way out behind it. "I guess I'll have to wait and find out."

**·······················**

Miss Keane and the girls were no where close to finding out where Buttercup's location was.

"Girls," Miss Keane sighed, "It's getting late and we have to go back. I even got a call from an angry parent saying that they want to know where their children are that they're getting impatient. Buttercup is a super heroine. She can find her way back home."

Bubbles began to burst into tears. "Buttercup's gone forever. It would have been better if she had stayed home and died!"

"Buttercup's not gone forever. It's just like Miss Keane said, She'll come back." Blossom assured her.

"Like Little Bo Peep's sheep? Wagging her tail behind her?" Bubbles queried.

"Yeah like that," Blossom responded patting the crying Bubbles on her back, "She'll come back."

**·······················**

Time flew by and by. Buttercup went from singing to counting to singing and counting until she was back to just singing again.

"Where never is heard a discouraging w…" Buttercup sang but was stopped in mid-song by the door creaking open. A faint light peered from beyond it. Freedom.

"No. No, go on. Sing. You have a pretty voice," Two huge red eyes said._ This must be the red one,_ Buttercup thought. She finished the song not to anger him and because she was really freaked out by floating red eyeballs ( though she would not admit it ).

He applauded her before asking, "So what brings you here to my wonderful quarter of the mansion? Usually people ring the front door bell, not collide head first into the outside of my bedroom wall."

Buttercup found it hard to answer to two massive, bright red eyes but she obtained the courage to muster out, "I…I got l…lost."

"Hmm. People usually don't get lost here and as I previously stated, don't go careening head first into walls." The red one commented. "Well now since you're here I might as well keep you as my salve monkey."

_Slave monkey. Puh-leeze, _Buttercup thought. _Those eyes are asking to be turned a different kind of red. Blood._

"Yes," he continued, "I heard some interesting things about you and your sisters from the traditional black and white papers. You all were on the front page. Yes?"

Buttercup crossed her arms and gazed at the eyes. She was soooo not gonna be no one's slave monkey.

"You'll make an excellent puppet. And with such an entertaining voice. You'll sing to me every night. Ooo and let's not forget during the day as well. You'll sing till your lungs burst or till the cows come home." The red one's eyes began laughing manically at her.

Buttercup couldn't take anymore. That was the absolute last straw. She charged full speed at him, anger boiling inside her. She was determined to tear him apart but some intangible force bounced her back, sending her sliding on the floor at the same high speed yet stopping her barely an inch from hitting the wall.

She was picked up by her neck (she _does_ have a neck, right?) and held in front of the red one by apparently nothing. Buttercup twisted and squirmed and tried to get out of the invisible grasp, inevitably failing.

"I thought you were better than this. I adored you. I worshiped you, your sisters and the good you do for your community. Those newspapers certainly exaggerated your abilities. I'm disappointed in you. Tisk, tisk, tisk." He stated, the saddened eyes shaking from side to side. Buttercup was still held up in the air, obviously suffocating from a lack of air.

Suddenly, a loud female voice boomed around the room causing the red one to lose his concentration immediately dropping Buttercup to the floor.

"Briiick!" it shouted. Buttercup cringed and covered her ears. It added sweetly, "Please report to the front dining room. NOW!"

The red eyes rolled and vacated the room, grumbling but not before he threw a sly look to an extremely confused Buttercup.

"And don't go on grumbling about how you can't get to do anything in peace! You are only 7 years old and yet you feel that you own the place, Brick Chrysanthemum! March!" the voice added.

_Brick? That name sounds dreadfully familiar,_ Buttercup thought. Then she noted that Brick had left her prison door wide open, revealing her much hoped for freedom.

I'm sorry to say this, but there's going to be a third chapter. Yeah. More pain and agony towards me. I obviously have nothing else to do with my pitiful life except study and we all know how much fun that is.


	3. Chapter 3

The third chapter. Dum dum dum dum. What can I say about it except that my mind has gone blank since the last chapter. I have had about four… million ideas for this chapter and I don't know which one to do. Well we'll just see how it turns out. All I can say is learn your French 'cause there's no translation. Yet. Or you can just use Google online translator.

Buttercup slowly left her cell unsure of what was outside. She scanned her surroundings and found that she was apparently in someone's bedroom. A fully decorated in red room. Red ceiling, red carpet, red racecar bed, black lamp stand.

"Someone has issues," she mumbled to herself, "I gotta get out of this room." She spotted the red door that obviously must be the exit. She strolled towards the egress, put her hand on the handle when she saw the doorknob begin to turn. Unluckily for our dear Buttercup, the door opens inwards and I need not explain what happens to someone when they are standing behind a door and it opens.

« Ooh, » a girl said, « Je suis désolé. » The girl extended an arm as if to help the fallen Buttercup of her rear end. Buttercup took it and was soon standing upright again. As if this entire story wasn't weird as it was, the French speaking girl looked exactly like Buttercup.

The girl's jet black hair was fashioned into two short pig-tails with a few loose strands falling in front her face. She wore an off-shoulder long-sleeved green dress with a frilled hem around the skirt. To complete the outfit a black belt was worn and on her feet were black laced-up boots. Let's call her Frenchie until we learn her real name.

"It's okay. You couldn't possibly see me from be-hind the … door," Buttercup faltered finally getting a good focused look at Frenchie.

« Butch vous connaît-il sont-ils ici ? » Frenchie questioned.

"Uh…no," Buttercup replied, still dumbfounded by her look alike. Frenchie's face suddenly looked aghast.

« Alerte d'intrus. Alerte d'intrus! Je dis encore. Alerte d'intrus! BUTCH! » Frenchie shouted out frantically.

"I'm guessing that this is bad," Buttercup nervously stated. Frenchie folded her arms and began impatiently tapping the floor. Buttercup noticed this and began to get frustrated, I mean who wouldn't.

"Would you stop the tapping!" Buttercup bellowed. Frenchie stopped. "Thank you."

Silence.

More Silence.

Even more silence.

Frenchie looked at the red devil clock on the wall. 1:30pm. A digital clock. Buttercup noticed this slight gesture and looked at Frenchie. Frenchie glared straight back at her and soon it was a staring contest.

Eye to eye. Glare to glare. Neither flinching, moving, smiling, frowning, tapping, clapping – you get the idea.

"Did someone call," a voice said. A rugged face appeared at the door. Frenchie blinked.

"Hah! I win," Buttercup shouted triumphantly, "This proves that I am the better one!"

All eyes fell on her, Buttercup – laughing manically at the inference that she was better.

« Quel est le problème avec elle? » the boy asked.

« Butch, » Frenchie replied, sighing exasperatingly, « Elle est folle. » She exaggeratingly gesticulated towards the direction in which Buttercup just happened to position herself at that precise moment. (In other words 'she wildly pointed at Buttercup')

Buttercup took this as the opportunity to pour out all her woes unto the poor unsuspecting French speaking kids. And in English too.

So talk Buttercup did. She talked about getting lost. She talked about hitting her head. She even talked about the pretty flowers she saw on the field trip (yeah right).

AN: Actually she did. She's quite mad, no.

Frenchie and Butch were getting utterly bored

**·······················**

"Ooo," Bubbles noted, "Buttercup's not back yet!"

"I know," Blossom sighed sitting on the edge of the bathtub, almost overflowing with running water, "We can't keep covering for her forever. How many times can one person take a bath?"

"So why don't we just tell the Professor and then carry out a search with him?" Bubbles suggested.

"You know that's not a bad idea," Blossom agreed, "I knew that there was more than just air beneath the hair." Bubbles then began laughing uncontrollably.

"What's the matter Bubbles?" Blossom asked proceeding to go call the professor.

"It's funny," she managed to choke out, "You said air beneath the hair! It rhymes! Air, hair! Air, hair!"

"Let's go Bubbles," Blossom said shoving her out of the bathroom.

"But shouldn't you…" Bubbles began to see looking back at the still running tub of water behind her but Blossom cut her off by pushing her out and closing the door behind her.

**·······················**

Buttercup was still having a wonderful time chatting away to two people who apparently have no clue as to what she is saying. But picture a foreign person talking to you in a foreign language that you cannot speak for quite a long time, wouldn't somebody get annoyed.

POW!

"Ow!" Buttercup screamed out rubbing her right cheek, "What did you do that for!"

"Just shut up!" Butch exclaimed clamping something unto her wrist. He then folded his arms a leaned against the door with a smug expression on his face leaving Buttercup to try and figure out what the device was for.

"Does it hurt?" Frenchie asked. Voila ! She speaks English. Guess that's what it does, no?

"Yes," Buttercup replied unsure of what to make of her predicament.

"Good," Frenchie replied and then kick her on her left cheek.

"Ow. Grrr," Buttercup yelled now getting really steamed; rubbing both cheeks vigorously, "Wait. You speak English?"

"No," Frenchie replied with a visible fake grin on her face, "You speak French?"

"How rude," Buttercup snootily said. Butch chuckled walking over to her.

"That's Rebelle," he introduced, "French for rebel."

"The name says it all," Buttercup muttered.

"Really," Butch replied sarcastically, "So does Buttercup mean that you're delicate and very pleasant smelling because I think that it's a misnomer?"

"Okay, smart guy," Buttercup spat out at Butch's ridiculously smug expression, "Answer me this: Where am I, why does she look like me and why are you taller than me?"

"Well" he replied, "You're in the heart of the forest in the Chrysanthemum Mansion and it's only because Brick is jealous of Rebelle that's why you're here. Technically, like how it was before, you're not supposed to know that this place even exists. But we can always brainwash you Rebelle snickers

"Rebelle and her sisters, Bulle, and Belle, are the French version of you and your sisters. The Powerpuff Girls here are Les Supers Nanas in France. And Rebelle is you. It's sad to say that France has absolutely no pattern when naming. I mean, B, B and then the R. Come on people have some decorum.

"And as for why I am taller. Well, it's because I am bigger and older than you'll ever be. So technically I was created in Townsville, Australia before you ever came to be. And so were Rebelle and her sisters. But because we have to be so top secret about everything we do, your Professor Utonium will get the credit for the original creation of the girls when actually it was Professor Leveruax who created them. Things like that make me so mad!"

"Calm down Butchy," Rebelle crooned, "Think thoughts of beaches and white sand and pineapple drinks with the umbrellas in them."

"I hate pineapples," was Butch's reply. Rebelle shrugged.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Buttercup asked.

"What do you think?" Rebelle answered rudely.

"What do I know? I am only five-years old," Buttercup answer innocently.

"Girl you have so much more to learn," Butch stated leading the two girls out the room.

**·······················**

"Professor!" the Bubbles and Blossom called out, entering the lab.

"Yes girls," the Professor hurriedly answered, clearly being interrupted, "But be quick I am trying to discover a cure for genital herpes."

"Buttercup's lost in the woods 'cause she ran away," Bubbles explained.

"Buttercup's lost!" the Professor exclaimed dropping all his chemicals and concoctions, "Why didn't you tell me earlier? What a horrible, irresponsible father I am!"

"So are we going to find her?" Blossom questioned.

"Of course!" the Professor responded, "We can't leave her in the woods there alone. Powerpuff or no Powerpuff, she's still my baby."

"We're going to venture where no Powerpuff has gone before, bring back the fair Buttercup and all before bedtime. We rule!" Bubbles shouted.

"Please be quiet," Blossom bluntly requested.

I have decided that in the next chapter, I am going to interview one of the new characters of my story. If you've been following the trend of this story you will know who's supposed to enter next.

For those of you who are imaginatively disinclined, who think my descriptive writing sucks or just want to see how badly my computer drawing is, a picture of Rebelle is available in my profile.


	4. Technically Not A Chapter

Whoo! That was such a long time. Even though I said that I pretty much knew what I was doing, I had no clue. Also I said that I was going to give an interview. Well…No. God, I'm sorry. 

Anywho. This chapter, which is not really a chapter, takes us a good few into the future. 35 years to be precise. Yeah. In the future when Butch and Buttercup are married and have 8 children. Did I just give away the ending to my soon to be super long story. Riiight.

You might be wondering: What's the point? What does this have to do with the original story line? And why does Buttercup have 8 children? Is she just ridiculously horny? You know, I might have to up the rating on this thing.

Anywhobleleedoobeleedoo. On to the story.

"Listen up," said Buttercup to her three youngest children, "I'm leaving now. Berry should be here in a few seconds. Mwah mwah. Buh bye."

Berry, full name Beryllium Spice Constantine Merrydawn Chrysanthemum, refers to the oldest child with trademark green eyes and hair so long it rivaled Blossom's before she cut it and died. (AN: yeah I killed Blossom and cut off her hair. Sue me!) Basically a super-genius and a know it all and likes to ruin fun.

The triplets angelically waved and said their goodbyes. The second their mother closed the door, they lost the façade and immediately huddled.

"How much damage can we do in 'a few seconds'. Ima anxious for a good time traveling mishap." Brandy suggested.

Brandy, full name Brandeline Selina Carline Mischief Chrysanthemum, is a practicing goth and just loves getting into trouble. She has forest green eyes and jet-black hair held in two black clamps. She basically is a pessimist and hates everything.

"I don't know. I mean, I can barely harness my skill and you don't have enough experience to transport all of us." This came from the youngest girl, Bliss.

Bliss, full name Bliss Sandy Cindy Madeline Chrysanthemum, is a sweet little girl with a string to her backside. She may seem like sugar and icing on the outside but on the inside she's all…sugar and icing! Okay, maybe with a pinch of paprika. Whatever happens, just don't mess with her Boo-boo.

"Yeah but Brazier could do it." Brandy countered. Both girls looked at their fraternal brother.

Brazier, full name Brazier Storm Cobalt Mayo Chrysanthemum, is the mediator between his two sisters. He doesn't speak much. In fact he doesn't speak at all. I think he's incapable of speaking. (AN: I KNOW he's incapable of speaking). He uses telepathy as a means of communication but only to his immediate family and trusted friends. Unlike his dark haired family Brazier's hair is actually sandy. Ponder on that for a moment.

**Whatever**- Brazier replied.

"Goody!" Bliss exclaimed clapping her hands joyfully. "Now where are we going?"

"I was thinking probably go visit the Chrysanthemum Mansion." Brandy suggested slyly.

"But aren't we in the Mansion." Bliss said unknowingly and confused.

**She means at a different time period**- Brazier explained.

"Exactly," Brandy agreed, "I was thinking along the lines of…oh I don't know…say… 17th November 1995 at precisely 11:55am."

"Well I guess so." Bliss answered at bit unsure, " What 'bout you Brazier"

**I told you whatever**- Brazier said.

And with that, they vanished.

2 SECONDS LATER

The door cracked open revealing Berry.

"Brandy. Brazier! Bliss! Augh!" she called out exasperated, "You guys are soooo dead!"

And, well, she disappeared too.

Well I hope that would clear up the madness to be revealed in the latter chapters. God I hope you likey even though it made no sense to you now and please tell me if you find the Chrysanthemum children's names are too long so I can make them longer! J Mwah mwah. Buh bye now.


End file.
